Jealous Much?
by PuckabrinaAdict
Summary: My first Fanfic. After book nine, and Puck never went with Uncle Jake. A romance tale, with a bumpy road before there is any Puckabrina.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first ever fanfic, and I am really excited, so please don't bust my mood.

Puck-18

Sabrina-17

Daphne-13

Red-12

SABRINA POV

I absolutely HATE him. He makes my life HELL. But I can't help but like him. I mean it's crazy. All he does is tease me, and prank me. Nothing else. It's soooooo unfair. I have finally made my decision. I was going to tell him I liked him. Right when he got back from his date with his 11th girlfriend. Natasha. Ah, who am I kidding. Just on timing the front door slammed. I raced down the stairs, and I paused before entering the kitchen, which was where I heard Puck and some other girl who was NOT Natasha, talking. "I love you Pucky Poo", the mystery girl said. "I love you too Bella" Puck replied. BELLA! The Bella who betrayed me. Oh no! I decided to walk into the kitchen right then. It only confirmed my suspicions. There was Puck and Bella passionately French kissing. U felt a heavy knot in my tummy. Was it jealousy? It couldn't be. I was never jealous of Puck's past girlfriends. So why would I be jealous of Bella? Easy. She betrayed me. I cleared my throat. Bella and Puck looked at me. Puck smirked. How could he? I truly did hate him.

A.N. How did you like it? Should I keep going? Do I suck at writing? Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I guess this idea just came to me and I decide to add it.**

Puck's POV

Okay, so I was on a date with my 11th girlfriend, Natasha. We were in Sacred Grounds. You may be wondering why I have had 11 girlfriends. But my explanation is fairly see I have FINALLY told myself that I have a crush on Sa-Grimm. But I can't tell her that! It would ruin my reputation. So I get with other girls to make her jealous. But I haven't been successful ...yet. I see Bella walk past. You know... the Bella. The one who betrayed Sab-Grimm. Man I gotta stop the urge of calling her Sabrina. The puberty virus has taken over me. Noooooooooooooo! Anyhoo, back to Bella. I gasp. I have the most perfect idea. I turn to Tasha "I am breaking up with you Tash, I never really liked you anyway. I leave her gaping at the table,so she can pay for my royal meal. Mean right? But unless you remember, I an the Trickster King. Ruler of rudeness. I run to catch up with Bella. I ask her to be my girlfriend. I always hate that part in relationships. Unless I was asking Grimm. That would be a different story. Bella of corse says yes, and I drive her to the Grimm house. As we leave the car we chat. I slam the front door hoping Sabri-Grimm would notice, and I lead Bella to the kitchen. "I love you Pucky Poo" she tells me. Who wouldn't? "I love you too Bella" I replied. I grabbed her, and kissed her. Bella turned it into a French. Someone walked in. We don't brake apart. I hoped it was Grimm. Yessss I got her name right. The person clears their throat. It WAS Grimm. I smirked at her. Her face was was red. Was it of anger, sadness, jealousy? I would never know. Because right then she ran out. Was I THAT cruel to her?

**A.N. Forgot this in the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Micheal Buckley does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi anyone reading this. Please review more. I've only got 1 review so far. I need more. Anyhow, I don't own The Sisters Grimm. You probably already know that now. **

Daphne POV

Puck has called us all down to meet his 12th girlfriend. Which is weird, because he has never invited us to meet any of his previous girlfriends. I WILL get to the bottom of this case. I am a Grimm. This is what we do. Suddenly something flashes into my mind. Could lucky 12 be Sabrina? It was very possible. I raced downstairs to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Puck was talking with some girl that wasn't Sabrina. "Oh, Hey Marshmallow" Puck greets me. Yep 5 years after the war, and he still calls me Marshmallow. I'm 13 for heaven's sake! But I don't really mind. "Meet my new girlfriend, Bella" he tells me. "Bella, you remember Sabrina's sister, Daphne. Don't you?". "Yes I do" she replies to him. "Go fetch Sabrina, won't you Marshmallow"? "Of corse" I reply. But just on timing, Granny, and Sabrina come down the stairs. Mum and Dad went with my 6 year old brother, Basil, to New York so he could lead a normal life. Sabrina looks at Bella coldly. I wonder what was up between them. Sabrina was NEVER jealous. And how on Earth did Bella now me? Then realization hits me. It was the Bella who betrayed my sister. The one thing that goes through my mind is why would Puck do that?

Bella POV

Okay so I am in the Grimm house. With Daddy as the new Scarlet Hand master, he asked me to gain the trust of the Grimm family. When Puck asked me out of nowhere, to be my girlfriend, he just made it way to easy. Now all I have to do is get eliminate anything that's standing in the way, of the Grimm family trusting me. And that would be Sabrina. Pity too. Mirror really liked her

**A.N. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I know what's going to happen, so I won't get writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry guys. This isn't a chapter. But I am going to clear up some confussion about the story. Puck has had 11 past girlfriends. So everyone knows how he gets them. He is the hottest guy in school so every girl wants him. Ferryport, is a small town, so everyone knows eachother, and all the children go to the same school. That was why Bella said yes, and she wasn't shocked.**

**I will try to keep each chapter in one POV, but I'm not making any promises. Next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE. Oh,sand can I please get a few more reviews? I'm not that good of a writer, and I need motivation. I LOVE constructed criticism.**


End file.
